An Unnamed Rockman Fanfic
by NewBreedofNerd
Summary: When society seems to be at it's all time worst, everything is about to change.
1. A Very Short Prologue

PROLOGUE (a very short one)...

It's Sunday and the denizens of Akihara Town are soaking in the sun. Children spend their whole day at the playground; teens sit outside near the benches and socialize for hours. You can see fathers playing baseball with their sons. You can see soccer teams in intense battles. Public health is at its all time high; the world seems perfect.

Skip ahead 10 years, it is the year 200X. Though it doesn't look it, it is also a bright Sunday in Akihara Town. The streets are deserted, other than the occasional worker leaving the subway on his way home. The town seems dark and gloomy even at three in the afternoon.

Where has everyone gone? What could cause this change? Network Navigators, net navis for short, are the answer. In a short 10 years, the world has changed from a world of health to an otaku paradise. In this short time, the world has been reversed. Sometime, somewhere, there is someone who works diligently to return the world to its original state. For better, or for worse, it does not matter. For, tonight, Doctor Genki's plan will be put into play.

Lightning strikes as a dark aura floats in to Akihara. Within seconds, the town seems different. The mood has changed, but nobody knows it, nor will they for eight more hours. Eight more hours until the first man wakes up. He will check his PET and will make a discovery that sets off a chain reaction. A chain reaction of occurrences that could very well lead to the end of the network society.


	2. Generic

GENERIC...

Everyone knew that good navis were special. That is what set them apart from generic navigators, such as the Alpha I. What good was a once special navi?

Outcast from society, a wandering heap of AI wielding data slipped in and out of reality. People who saw him knew not whether he was real or but a figment of their imagination. They could not remember what was not 'special'. Thus, he wandered on.

In the beginning, navis were rare. Only the 'nerds' were interested in them. Those who couldn't be active, or didn't choose to, possessed them. The 'jocks', or outdoor savvy people, despised them. How could the nerds not enjoy the outdoors, they wondered. Over time, the two groups merged, and without even realizing it, others began using net navis.

Now, a nerd wasn't rare. The age of the nerd had finally arrived, however in response they seemed to lose their identity. Thus, the once self-confident Nerdman.EXE was reduced to a clot of uniformly placed bits.

"Master, why have you left me? I served you well", mumbled the lonely navi as he aimlessly sauntered down an alleyway.

Over time, days passed. Soon, it had been weeks. A few weeks later, the time was months. A now battle hardened Nerdman had been as good as stripped of his identity. His soul was metaphorically blank. So, he continued to wander…

-----------------

Netto jumped from bed with the terrible feeling that he was far too familiar with. "Crap! What time is it, Rockman?" questioned a hurried Netto. The young boy had his head encompassed by countless pairs of clothes as he rushed to pick one. "Which one do you think looks better on me, Rockman?" shouted the boy as he held out two identical pairs of clothes. Not even listening for an answer, he continued by quickly slipping into one.

After placing his famous headband on his forehead, the ignorant child picked up his PET. "Why'd you let me sleep in so late, Rockman?" It was only now that he realized that his net navi wasn't responding. "Rockman", uttered Netto as he flipped open his Advance PET II.

All across the town, only three words could be heard. In any house, at any time, the words were most likely to be heard. The people all stared in shock, and occasionally even fear.

"What the hell!?!"


	3. The Early Peace

THE EARLY PEACE...

There was no way that it could fail now. His years of hard work and research had finally paid off. His only threat was taken care of. There was no way that he could possibly interfere.

"Hikari Yuuichiro cannot stop me once it is completed!" In a dark corner of the dark room, a massive machine can be seen. "I just need one last piece... I know he will come, I must be ready. Tonight, that boy will die!"

That night, in the far reaches of a very remote area of a dangerous desert, the most wicked cackles any is ever likely to hear erupted from a dark base.

-----------------

The night was extraordinarily quiet, or so the security guard would say when questioned in the hospital later that month.

Crickets were chirping away. Outside an old abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of town, it was so calm that the moon could have fallen asleep.

"'Eh, Taiman. I think I'm gonna' be heading on out. I got a little date with Ryouko tonight." Two security guards were sitting in their booth. One, nearly asleep, the other was equipped with a jacket and a pair of fashionable glasses. "Oh, that's okay. I'll finish off the shift. It's just as boring as always...", replied the man named Taiman who was most likely too sleepy to realize what he was saying.

As the second man began to leave, he suddenly was halted by Taiman's words. "Boken! Wait! You forgot your PET!" Boken quickly ran over and grabbed his new Advanced PET, "I would've killed myself if I had lost this thing. Just spent 100,000 zenny on this piece o' crap..."

Boken flipped open his PET and authoritatively commanded his navi to go on ahead and tell his girl friend that he'd be a little late. "Yes sir", replied the navi, an Alpha I to be exact.

Suddenly, the PET screen faded out. Just as quickly as it left, it returned however. "Master Boken, I'm very sorry for that. I seemed to be separated from the root directory of your PET for a short while.", the Alpha I explained very quickly. "God damn it! They pop out new versions of these PETs all the time, yet they are all filled with stinking bugs!Damn ICP with their milking the product for everything it's worth...", ranted Boken for what seems like hours.

It was no longer quiet. Instead of the original quietness of nature, it was now absolutely quiet. Boken felt his as if his mind had suddenly been transferred to another plane. Every color he saw was beginning to be distorted. He could swear the sky was becoming orange. No, maybe it was yellow. Or, maybe it was green. Either way, Boken thought he was sick, but he didn't feel that way. Something strange was happening that night.

-----------------

"Netto..."

"Netto, wake up."

"Netto-kun... There's a message from Meijin. Something has gone wrong."

"Unnnggg... Battle chi... Fumikimo... Zan... Fusion..."

"Netto-kun! Stop dreaming! It's urgent!"

"I'll save you... unnnggg... errrmmmm... Meiru... Chan..."

"NETTO-KUN!!! WAKE UP!!!"

A head popped out from the covers. Netto could sense it even before he saw it, Rockman was angry. He quickly got out of bed in a very apologetic manner. "Netto, you have a message from Meijin-san.", said the net navi. He was frustrated, but he was refusing to show it.

The human reached over and flipped on his PET. Instantly, he saw the video message from Meijin appear.

"Netto-kun. We have received word from our surveillance satellites that a dimensional area was created over this building not far outside town." The video zoomed in on the warehouse, it was surrounded by a dimensional area now. "We have no idea who made this, or even how it was made. Normally, there are dimensional converters nearby, but we have failed to locate them. You are the closest person we have, I want you to go check out the scene." The screen flicked off.

"We have to go. It's our duty.", instructed Rockman. "Yeah, yeah. I know, but it's so late..." "Let's go."

-----------------

Hakura woke up suddenly. She wasn't sure what had caused her to wake up. This didn't happen to her very often. She almost felt as if she had heard a door close.

Silently, Hakura slipped out of bed to go check things out.


	4. A Long Night

A LONG NIGHT...

Netto stared up at the giant blue comet that was sitting in the sky on his way to the warehouse. It seemed like forever ago, though it had only been a few short days, since Enzan and him visited it's resident, Duo. "I wonder when he will strike next", thought the boy as he raced down the street.

Rockman, though staying silent as well, was thinking of the same thing. He was still slightly angry, but he wasn't obsessing over the annoyance.

Netto and Rockman always had thought about the same things at the same times. Perhaps, they had a link more special than simply navi and operator, though if they did, they had no idea. It could explain their ease in performing Cross Fusion, and their recent discovery of the phenomenon known only as Full Synchro.

"Looks like we are almost there!", Netto shouted to his PET that was swinging back and forth on his hip. "That's great.", responded Rockman in a dull, unenthusiastic manner. "You aren't still angry, are you?" "No... Of course not. Let's keep going."

Netto knew that Rockman was being annoyed by something. Why or what, he probably wouldn't ever find out. He just knew what his beloved navi felt. Also, he knew that it wouldn't be a good thing for them to be unfocused, or annoyed, whenever they reached the dimensional area and needed Cross Fusion. Still, he pressed on.

Soon, the building was visible. They knew where it was long before that. It's pretty hard to miss a giant dome of orange, yellow, blue, and green lights in the middle of a dark area of the city. Netto skidded to a stop near the entrance to the dome. "You ready, Rockman?" "As always." "Synchro chip! Slot-in!" Netto ran towards the colorful wall.

"CROSS FUSION!!!"

-----------------

Netto couldn't be found. The door was unlocked. Hikari Hakura didn't want to wake up Yuuichiro and worry him. She would investigate this on her own.

She knew that one of two situations happened. Either Netto was kidnapped by a crook, or he snuck out. If it was the latter, Netto would soon find himself grounded from everything he has every known or loved, including Rockman.

Hakura was now driving her semi-futuristic stereotypical soccer mom minivan around town. Considering how dark it was and how little time had passed, Hakura figured Netto couldn't have traveled very far.

"Where could that boy have gone?" The worried mom had now driven through their neighborhood and the nearby streets twice. "Could he have gone to see that girl friend of his? I love Meiru. He doesn't have to sneak out to go see her. But, would he?"

The minivan made a sharp turn for the direction of Netto's best friend's house. As the vehicle approached it though, it didn't slow down. In fact, it passed it right up. Hakura had forgotten all about it. All she could think about was the intriguing lights in the distance. It was almost like a dome of light. She had to get to it...

-----------------

R-Rockman landed in a squat after hurtling through the dimensional area's barrier. Netto had felt this feeling many times before, in fact, he loved this feeling. Although it strained him to no end physically. He felt this was how Rockman and he were meant to be, one. In his opinion, it was one of the most stimulating feeling he was ever likely to experience.

"No viruses. I guess that's a good thing", the boy smirked as he peeked into the building. "A stealth operation?", asked Rockman. "Might be..."

R-Rockman ran down the hall stealthily, yet faster than Netto could ever normally perform. The human could feel the strain though. He was used to it. As they turned the hall, they heard something.

"Finally, I found it. I'll transfer it to you now, master."

Netto knew it was the enemy, so he threw himself into the room. "Stop right there, you fiend!", he shouted.

Before the enemy could even react, Netto continued, "Battle chip! Sword! Double slot-in!", and two swords morphed onto his hands. In seconds, he was near enough to make out the opponent.

It was a navi. The navi was very large and looked similar to Magnetman. He had a large red cross on each fist and had defined muscles, or at least, defined for a navi. As R-Rockman got closer to him, he began to try to make out his navi symbol, but was too busy focusing on where to attack the target.

"Battle chip! Area Steal!" Netto teleported behind the navi and quickly moved in for the kill.

The navi was more agile than any Netto had ever seen. He took one large step back, then as Netto reversed his spin and sliced again, he caught the first sword. The second impacted with his side, but it merely shattered in the navi's strength.

"I have been waiting for you, Netto, beloved son of Hikari Yuuichiro.", the navi smerked, "Here, you will meet your death." The navi cracked the sword in his hand. "I, Joubuman, will see to that!" Slowly, Joubuman raised his enormous fist above R-Rockman. With the other hand, he lifted him up from the ground by his neck.

The fist came flying, it was a sure delete. "I can't die now... I'm too young.", thought Netto-kun. He couldn't think. Things were just going to fast. He clenched for impact, but just then he got an idea.

"Battle chip! Antidamage!" The fist hit full force, but Netto took no damage. He was also magically free from Joubuman's grip. Netto quickly jumped high in the air and threw down multiple ninja stars that had just appeared in his hand. Three of the five hit Joubuman directly on inflicting massive damage. Joubuman simply pulled them out however and, with deleted data escaping the wounds, charged R-Rockman!

-----------------

Doctor Genki was leaning over his PC. While quickly typing things, he glanced over at his PET. It was an old Plug-in PET; the doctor had no need for a new one. Sure enough, Netto had arrived as planned. It seemed that Genki's navi, Joubuman, had everything settled though. Thus, the doctor continued typing.

-----------------

"Well, you're tougher than I had originally expected", remarked the slightly battle worn Joubuman. "You aren't so bad either. I'll still whoop you though." Netto's attitude was getting through. He loved a nice fight.

"I'd love to fight longer, but Doctor Genki and I have some business to attend to. I will have to finish you now." Joubuman's right arm transformed into what looked like an oversized buster cannon. "We'll see about that", mumbled Netto as his enemy launched an extremely large magnetic beam in his direction. Netto simply smiled.

"Battle chip! High Cannon! Triple slot-in!" The beam was approaching fast. "Program Advance!" The beam was about to hit Netto as his right arm became a large blue cannon. "Zeta Cannon!!!"

Four large spiraling beams were emitted from Netto's cannon and sliced right through Joubuman's attack. Quickly, Joubuman crossed his arms and braced for the hit. The pain could be seen in his face as he slid across, and sometimes through, the ground. Finally, it all stopped.

The front of Netto's opponent was immensely mutilated. In fact, his whole left arm had been blown off. "Arrgghh... This didn't go as planned... I only have one way to stop you.", announced the injured navi, "Dimensional split!!!"

Suddenly, the dimensional area began to shudder. There was a massive rumbling noise and eventually a break down the middle in the top of the dome began. Like a fissure, the break slowly moved down, then began to speed up. Before he could react, the area of the dimensional area that contained R-Rockman was totally cut off.

Then, it began to collapse. Netto jumped aside to dodge a piece of the falling ceiling only to be crushed under another. The pain shortly faded away. After enough holes had been opened in the dome, it began to disappear. Within a few seconds, the whole cut off section of the dome faded away. However, it took R-Rockman and everything else real in it's area with it.


End file.
